


The Knight's Secret

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ducklingfire, F/M, OUAT 6x10, OUAT Wish Verse, Swanfire - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, Teen!Baelfire, Teen!Emma, Young Swanfire, dark one - Freeform, pregnant!emma, swanfire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Baelfire told the royal family that he was an orphan, but looming curiosity causes him to visit the Dark One's prison. It would turn out to be the true final time father and son would ever see each other again. Princess Emma, the kingdom's resident Daddy's Girl, simply cannot understand why a child would not want to see his father. She takes it upon herself to deliver the hard news a few years later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on Baelfire and Rumple in the Wish Universe. I know there are a million theories as to how Bae even made it back to the Enchanted Forest, but I’m not going to go into them. Let’s just say that he’s there, he’s already a knight, etc. I’ve made Emma a tad less fearful than she was in 6x10, let’s just say that Baelfire’s death caused her to slip completely into a scared, sheltered person.

The leaves rustled under his feet as he made his way to the mines. He didn’t have much time, he had to get some rest before he went to fulfill his duty of protecting the princess. He had only been knighted three days prior and did not want to mess anything up. But when he heard whispers of the Dark One being imprisoned, he knew he had to see for himself. He could have waited until he was placed on duty, but he wasn’t sure if that would ever happen. He had been assigned to watch over Princess Emma exclusively and given how precious she was to the king and queen, he doubted that position would go away anytime soon.

 

Making sure the knight on duty did not see him, he carefully snuck inside. It didn’t seem that anyone was so much worried about people getting in, they were more concerned with the prisoner getting out. It was late, but Dark Ones didn’t sleep. Even if they did, Baelfire had a funny feeling that his father would be awake.

 

“It’s far too early for my breakfast.” Bae froze at the sound of his father’s voice. He hadn’t heard it in so long. It sounded so different, more dramatic than before. “Show yourself, don’t be shy.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Baelfire took more steps forward and saw the man in the cell. That was his papa, alright. Or at least the monster that he had become. His skin was a shiny gold, his hair raggedy. At first, he had that shit eating smirk across his face until Baelfire stepped closer and the Dark One could see his face, clearer under the fire from the torches.

 

“Bae,” he whispered, his eyes widening. “Is it…is it really you?”

“Do not speak too loudly,” Baelfire warned. “They don’t know I’m in here.”

Rumple inspected his son, up and down, almost as if he blinked, he’d disappear again. “My sweet Bae…” He reached out to hold his hand, only to have Baelfire pull away.

“I heard you were here and had to see to it for myself.”

Rumple nodded. His son, his precious son was standing in front of him. He looked like a knight, yet didn’t seem to have aged a bit over the past few centuries. “How…how are you still so young? What are you doing back here?”

“I made it to a new realm, only to get drug back to Neverland. I spent a few hundred years there.”

Rumple shook his head. “Neverland. Did Pan…did he hurt you?”

“If he did, what would you care? You let me go.”

“Son…there is no deeper pain than regret.”

Baelfire scoffed. “Try abandonment.”

“I wanted to go after you, I tried! But the fairy, she told me there was no way.”

The young boy wasn’t sure what to believe so he simply folded his arms, he didn’t know what to believe anymore. “I just had to see you. And now I have.”

“You’re a knight?” Rumple wasn’t sure if he should be proud or upset.

“Yes. I saved the princess, how isn’t important. I heard that you tried to rip her from her parents.”

“It was to find you, it was always to find you.”

“You were going to cause two parents to lose their child simply to get me back? You really haven’t changed, have you?” For once, the Dark One was left speechless. “Well she’s safe, as am I. And you will never hurt her.”

“Do they know who you are?” Rumple asked quietly, finding his voice again.

Baelfire shook his head. “I’ve only been here a short while, they think I’m an orphan. If you tell them, they won’t believe you.”

“I wouldn’t try to ruin this for you, Bae. All I ever cared about was your happiness.”

 

Silence overcame the mines. Outside, the knight could hear movements, most likely the guards changing positions.

 

“I must go, before they realize I am missing.”

“Wait. Can I see you again?”

Baelfire was torn. He had missed his father, despite all he had done. Here, he couldn’t hurt anyone, he couldn’t manipulate him. At the same time, it was not a smart idea. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

“Bae…”

“You know I’m safe, I know that you can no longer cause anyone pain. I must go.”

 

With that, he exited the mines and carefully crept back towards the palace. Suddenly, he heard a soft whisper behind him.

 

“Bae.”

 

He whipped around to see the princess standing there, still in her sleep clothes.

 

“Princess,” Baelfire removed his cloak, draping it around her. “You shouldn’t be out here alone, let alone this late.”

“I saw you sneak down here and followed.  I was only pretending to be asleep.” She smiled at him, that same smile that always made his heart melt. Oh, how he loved her. But he was merely a knight, she a princess. There love could never be true. “Why did you come to the mines?”

“Well, I…” Baelfire scanned his brain for a lie, any lie, but came up empty.

“Were you going to see the Dark One?” Emma’s eyes lit up with excitement. “I’ve heard such stories about him. I’ve tried to sneak down here to just get a peek but…”

“Princess,” the knight cut her off harshly, ignoring protocol. “You mustn’t ever come down here, swear to me.”

“But why? He’s locked away, he can’t hurt anyone.”

Baelfire sighed. “He’s just not someone you should be around.”

“Then why were you here? I know Mommy and Daddy didn’t make you guard.” The teen princess cocked her head.

He had to tell her, he had no other choice. He just had to hope that she didn’t tell anyone. “If I tell you this, you have to promise you won’t tell a soul.”

Emma nodded. “I promise.”

“He is my father.”

The princess frowned. “You told us you were an orphan.”

“It was easier than the truth. My father wasn’t always like this, he used to be a good man. But the darkness changed him. I escaped him not long ago. When I saved you, I had no clue who you were or where you came from. I wasn’t even sure where Papa was. I just had to see him, one last time.”

Emma absorbed the information, nodding after a moment. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“I can’t imagine not wanting to see Daddy, however you come from a different place.” She gave him a kind smile. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Baelfire let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Princess. I owe you something.”

“You owe me nothing. You constantly protect me, allow me to protect you for once. I will make sure that you never have to come down here and guard him.”

“How can you do that?”

“I’ll tell Mommy and Daddy that I need you to remain my personal bodyguard, for the foreseeable future. I was going to ask them anyway. I love spending time with you. You’re a lot more fun than the other knights.”

 

The teenagers smiled at each other as the sun began to peek over the trees.

 

“Now, let us go back to the palace,” she told him.

“Your parents will be so upset with me.”

“We shall tell them that I snuck out earlier to pick some flowers. You came and fetched me, you’ll look like the hero.”

 

Baelfire knew that Princess Emma didn’t lie, she was a sweet girl, a noble one. But even the fairest of them all knew that sometimes, little white lies were necessary to protect others.

 

**Two Years Later**

The princess walked carefully into the mines, having used what Baelfire taught her about sneaking to bypass the guard. She had a new one to watch over her, but she had easily bypassed him. She was wearing a black gown, having finally managed to stop crying. She knew if she told her parents, they would’ve found someone to do it. But they wouldn’t have done it how she did. The Dark One was evil, that much was sure. However, the princess herself was now with child. If for some reason her baby did not survive, she would want to know. Every parent, in her mind, had the right to know the whereabouts of their child.

 

“The princess,” Rumpelstiltskin sneered, a smile on his face. “Here all alone without Mommy or Daddy, they didn’t care enough to send a guard.”

“My parents love me, they do not know that I’m here.” Emma walked closer to the cell.

The Dark One eyed her expansive stomach. “And the princess is with child? Your eighteenth birthday hasn’t even occurred yet. Scandal, scandal.” He clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.

“I am here to deliver bad news, because I feel you deserve to know. Your son, Baelfire…” This caused Rumple to quit his mocking and pay attention. “He was a brave knight, a true hero. We recently had a battle and unfortunately, he did not survive.” Reliving the memory of it all, caused tears to cloud her eyes. Her true love, gone. He had died in her arms after she ran out onto the battle field once receiving word that he had been injured.

 

The Dark One processed the information he was given and retreated a bit. His son, his precious son was gone. He had lost him once and for centuries, he searched. Then, he knew he was safe. Even if they could not be together, he felt confident that he was okay. He knew that he was a knight, a personal guard for the princess no less. He would be well taken care of.

 

And now, he was gone again.

 

“I am very sorry for your loss,” the princess added, quietly.

Rumple stared at her. She was _sorry_? Who was she to be sorry? If he hadn’t saved her life, he wouldn’t be a knight, he wouldn’t have been murdered! She had no right…then he saw her tears. He had shed similar ones after the first time he believed he lost Milah. Those were not tears of the messenger, those were tears of a lost true love. His eyes wondered to her stomach. “The baby,” he said, quietly. “Who is the father?”

Emma looked up, biting her lip as she nodded. “Yes. This is your grandchild.” She placed a loving hand on her stomach.

“Do you…do you mind if I…” He reached his hand through the bars.

The princess hesitated. His magic could not hurt her, but she was still very much afraid. Still, she was a kind girl, a fair girl. So, she took a step forward and allowed him to put a hand on her stomach. The baby was moving around quite a bit, so he got the feeling of a kick. His hearing, heightened due to the darkness, could make out the heartbeat. “It’s a boy,” she added, softly. Her parents had showed her the pendant her grandmother had left her father.

Tears trickled the Dark One’s eyes. Tears of sadness and loss, tears of joy for the grandson on the way. “Does he have a name?”

 

She had heard stories of Rumpelstiltskin, of how you were not supposed to share any names. But he already knew hers, she didn’t see the harm.

 

“Henry,” she replied, slowly stepping away. The sudden loss of the baby’s kicks made the tears fall down his cheeks. “I cannot bring him here, but I thought you should know.” She saw his tears and her heart felt heavy for him. Maybe he wasn’t as evil as they all thought. “If you like, I could maybe try to bring him, once he’s here.”

 

Rumple shook his head, wiping his tears. He had a reputation to uphold and he could not let everyone think he was going soft.

 

“Leave!” He bellowed, suddenly.

Emma was caught off guard. “W…what?”

“Get out of here, now! Before I find a way out of here and get your son! It is your fault that mine is dead!”

Tears sprang to the seventeen-year old’s eyes and she sped out of the caves, not even bothering to cover her tracks. Her parents had been right, that was all she could think. She thought he deserved a chance, but they clearly knew what they were talking about. She had even been wondering if the Evil Queen had simply been misunderstood. But no, now she knew. Her parents were right, there was no reason to trust any villain. They would protect her, her and her son.

 

Once he knew for sure that the princess was gone, Rumple allowed himself to cry. He had lost so much in his life, his son now for the second time. He was trapped, a prisoner of loneliness for the rest of his life. It didn’t matter if he was ever released, he would forever be trapped in his own mind. Filled with regret, sadness and the darkness that he didn’t even bother to fight anymore. He had no reason to after all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, I have so many questions regarding the Wish storyline. I hope they all get answered.


End file.
